Tomara Kargaara
A human turned Nocen with no memory of her transformation or past. History Tomara was a normal human, born from an Asian mom and an American dad. However, in her teenaged years she was abducted by demons along with a group of others for Nocen experimentations. While captured she and the others were infused with both demonic and holy ether, and these infusions gave her the wings she bears along with her natural bearing toward light and darkness. However, due to circumstances Tomara never found out about, she was abruptly sent back to her home in an incomplete state, as well as losing all memories of that time--in her mind, her memories end when she was knocked out from the abduction, and begins when she wakes up in the arms of her parents. While she recovered physically, she also had to wait for the two elements within her to stabilize. In the end, she settled into having the light-colored wings be her wings' natural form. Appearance Skills and Abilities Tomara has four forms, two for her light and darkness sides, each: Light and Holy (called Light Exemplar) for the light side, and Dark and Unholy/Demonic (called Dark Invoker) for the dark side. Should she ever be cut off from both the light and darkness she has a fifth limited form, simply called Dusk Angel. Her arrows can also be imbued with other elements besides light and darkness, but they must come from other sources and she cannot affect them if they aren't light or dark. Dusk Angel Abilities/Abilities in any form * Flight - Desite being obvious, Tomara flies primarily through her wings, which have also been augmented to help with her abilities and slightly powered by her innate magic. * AIm: Arm/Aim: Leg - Fires an arrow laced with magic that, upon hitting the limb in question, begins to deaden the limb, lowering its effectiveness. If three shots are placed on the same limb, it is disabled and unable to be used for anything for a short period of time. This works on any limb that is not vestigial. * Shades of Light and Darkness - As Tomara changes from light to darkness (or darkness to light), the power of her abilities fluctuate depending on which is more dominant. From at 70% or lower Light, higher-level light abilities like Arrow Storm are lost. At 50% and 10% in either direction, both light and dark imbuement can be used, but have greatly reduced power. At 60%+ darkness all light abilities are lost. Light Angel abilities Light Angel is her normal form, indicated by her blueish-white wings. This form focuses on rapid fire, speed and agility while sacrificing power and uses the light element. * Arrow Speed Increase - Tomara increases the flight speed of her arrows, sending them to their targets faster, even up to appreciable fractions of the speed of a bullet. However, they do not gain much in the way of power or piercing ability despite this. * Light Imbuement - Tomara imbues her arrows with the light element, giving them slightly increased damage and double damage to those based in darkness. She can also fuel more light into the arrows to make the damage increase higher, though this caps at a set amount. * Light Explosion - Arrows imbued with light can be enabled to explode, either on contact or after a delay, dealing light damage in an area. Like with Light Imbuement, more magic can be poured in to up the damage and explosion radius, but both of those have caps. * Sonic Boom - Tomara fires an arrow that will release a series of sonic pulses at certain intervals perpendicular to its flight path. It's power, spread of the pulses and the number of pulses (to a max of 7) can be affected by Tomara's skill and power. * Arrow Storm - Tomara fires an arrow into the sky; a second or two later, hundreds of arrows will rain down from above. She can increase the number of arrows by firing multiple arrows, and these can be imbued with light and be made into Light Explosion arrows. * Lightblind - fires a light arrow that explodes into an intensely bright light to blind anyone who looks at it. It does no damage, though. * Rapid Fire - Tomara buffs her bow to fire multiple arrows whenever she fires one, up to a max of 5. * Take Aim - Tomara charges an arrow for 5 seconds, then releases the arrow to fire at the seed of a sniper bullet, if not faster. It is effectively undodgeable, but it's damage varies based on how much health the target has at the time it hits; if their health is roughly below 7%, it is basically an instant kill. From 8% to about 70% it'll do varying amounts of damaged based on missing health. Light Exemplar Light Exemplar cannot be reached by herself on its first activation, but instead must be kickstarted by an outside source. However, once she has activated it once, she can do so again even without that outside source with enough concentration. Her bow is traded in for dual pistols that shoot light bullets, and she gains a boost to her wingpower and speed. * Expanded parameters - The caps on all her abilities are doubled, and her shots now permanently take on the light element and deal triple damage to dark-based enemies. * Holy Imbuement - Takes the place of light imbuement, dealing double damage to anything animated but not living (zombies, ghosts, etc.). It also gives her shots elemental stability; that is, should her attacks ever mingle with darkness/unholy, they will not react unless she wills them to. * Heal Shot - A Holy green-tipped shot that heals the struck target. Can be made to explode for a lesser AoE heal, but she cannot control who is healed. * Piercing Light - Shoots beams of light/holy from her pistols, though they can only be as wide as the barrels but can be fired rapidly. * Lightslinger - Unleashes a barrage of aimed and homing shots at a target, though she can switch targets quickly if she wishes without stopping her attack. * Light Nova - Tomara overclocks her pistols to create a large sphere of holy energy to send at a foe and detonate on command. * Radiant Light - Tomara infuses her wings with holy energy, boosting her aerial abilities and even allowing her to shoot beams from them * Dueling Pistols - Tomara executes a damaging combo on a single target, ending with two full-power beams from the pistols. * Arrow Storm - The ability itself is unchanged, but she can now manipulate the area it covers to a set shrinkage or widening. Dark Angel Abilities Her Dark Angel form cannot be accessed normally; rather, it is access either through taking enough damage or by being overcome enough with negative emotions (anger, despair, etc.). Unlike Light Angel mode, Dark Angel mode focuses more on power * Dark Imbuement - Works just like light imbuement, though it offers more of a damage increase. * Power increase - Tomara ups the power of her arrows to a great degree, from 2x to 5x (note that these increments stack; 3x is her regular damage times 2 times 3). * Dark Vortex - While this ability, like Light Explosion, releases a blast of dark energy, this one will form a vortext that will attemt to suck in anything within its gras to its center, including the vestiges of the blast it just sent out. Even one is powerful enough to pull a human toward it, though all it can do is hold it there. However, vortexes that are close together can join together and refresh their duration, increasing their suction and dealing damage on their own. If Tomara can create a big enough vortex, the suction will be strong enough to pull someone into the center and deal heavy damage. The vortext can also be fed darkness to increase it's size. * Warp shot - A second after it fires, the arrow will disappear, only to reappear roughly 10-20ft. from the target; at the very least just enough time to react, though not a whole lot. * Sidewinder - releases a targeted shot that can deal double damage if Tomara calls the right kind of creature. Can be blocked, though. * Enveloping Darkness - The dark equivalent of Lightblind. * Arrow Erution - the dark equivalent of Arrow Storm, coming from below instead of above. * Ultima Shot - Dark Angel's finisher ability, firing an arrow that deals great damage along with tripling the power of any modifiers on her arrow (for instance, if she fired it with a 5x increase, it would deal 15x damage instead; if it was against a light-based creature, the double damage would be tripled). The triple power does NOT apply to Tomara's base damage or Ultima Shot's base damage, just the modifiers to it. * Dark Pulse - Fires an arrow that, on contact, will send out a damaging pulse. The arrow will then attempt to punch through to the opposite side of whatever it contacted until it breaks through or runs out of power, carving out a small area around the arrow as it flies. This will all happen at the same speed that the arrow is flying. Dark Invoker Dark Invoker can only be obtained initially through some kind of extreme emotional impact, though it is likely that there are ways Tomara can force it instead. Instead of her bow, Tomara instead uses a hand cannon that fires spheres of darkness. Like with Light Exemplar, as Dark Invoker Tomara's basic attacks are permanently attached with darkness. * Expanded parameters - Tomara gains increased power, and each sphere shell deals AoE damage when they hit. * Unholy Imbuement - * Radiating Darkness - Tomara fires a large sphere at a location, which will detonate into multiple smaller orbs, repeating about 3 times. * Warp Shot - Now, upon reappearance Tomara can affect the location the shot appears from, though if she doesn't consciously redirect the shot it will act like normal. * Dark Vortex - Gains a decrease in the number of vortexes to reach their max size. They also will shoot out bullets of darkness either intermittently and/or when they successfully suck in something. * Dark Barrage - Fires multiple dark spheres in a short period of time. * Dark Flechette - An upgrade on Dark Barrage where the spheres break apart into many smaller shards to cut through the enemy. * Cannon Beam - Her hand cannon unleash a beam of darkness * Ultima Shot - Now, when the shot hits, ALL source of damage present when the shots it, including those that aren't her own, are multiplied; sources that aren't hers are doubled, while hers are tripled. Weaknesses and Flaws Roleplays Relationships Theme Trivia Category:Characters Category:Characters by KanakoVoWG